theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of the Eastern Seas
The wise Seeker will bring the White King's sword, and perhaps other Objects as well, for this is a trying task. At any museum within view of the Atlantic Ocean, ask the curator if he can show you any remnants of the Holder of the Eastern Seas. He should take you into a previously-nonexistent room deep in the museum, which has a great display of Valhalla, the Viking's afterlife. He will ask about that sword of yours, for he has had his eye on it since you entered. Tell him anything, but make sure you mention that "The White King is ready to defend his honor," for if you do not, every stuffed man, woman and beast in the museum will come to tear you asunder. If you do, he will shove you into the Valhalla display, and you will land on a wide field, standing with seven Viking comrades, facing a horde of thousands. Here, only the truest warrior will prevail. Fight alongside the Vikings as hard and as long as you can. You must outlive your companions, or everything was for naught. Once your allies are dead, keep fighting, no matter how hopeless the battle. Soon, invariably, you will be struck down. Ram your own blade through your heart before you die, and feel the slow, creeping blood of death crawl through your veins, and watch the Valkyries lift your soul. You have died. When you awaken, you're still dead. However, by dying as mentioned, you have been sent to Valhalla, the Pantheon of Gods and Men. If you wish to escape the pain of the Objects, you need not worry; here, you are safe, should you choose to accept death. Upon seeing the Valkyries carry them off to this beautiful, peaceful bastion, many have decided that they've done enough. However, if you choose to go on, you must find Odin himself. Bow respectfully, and ask to see the Holder of the Eastern Seas, as reverently as you can. Odin may deem you worthy, and take you down to see the Holder. That Holder is in the middle of the Earth, bound to a rock, with a serpent dripping venom eternally into his eye. That Holder is the god Loki. You may ask only one question of Loki, or the snake will give him respite long enough to devour you. Ask him "What part does Valhalla play in this? What do they have to do with Odin's kingdom?" He will describe to you Ragnarok, in all its detail. Then he will tell you why it will happen, and what He has to do with it. Finally, he will tell you the secondhand suffering the Earth will feel as Ragnarok rages on. However, somewhere, he will speak of a place where They were made. When he is done, take his lute; he needs it no more. Loki's Lute is Object 209 out of 538. Getting here was the easy part. Can you drag yourself back from death?